


Oscars Grimm Transformation

by IceCladShade, kingkjdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: But that's not gonna happen, Dubious Consent, Growth, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Transformation, i need to stop writing smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Following the Battle at Haven Academy, Oscar peruses the feeling Hazel, before being ambushed in the night.





	Oscars Grimm Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of us own RWBY or any of it's characters. If I did, there would be lgbtqai themes in the show.

The shattered moon was the only source of light in the forest around Haven Academy, the only thing that let Oscar see the forest path. The dirt heavy with footprints, most leading towards the battle that had recently ended, but among the many markings on the pounded path he could make out a few leading away from the noise of the crowd that now inhabited the school. In the back of his mind, Oscar could head the tired voice of Ozpin. 'Weakened or not, Hazel and the others will be to-.' Oscar tried to block the spirit 'soul?' out, still angered at the other for possessing his body during the fight earlier. Shoving down the prattling voice, Oscar continued to follow the path, hoping that everyone would be distracted for some time yet while he tracked the Hazel and the others that escaped with him. 

Oscar continued to follow the path, the forest growing more silent as the trees began to thin, hairs standing on end as he slowed down. In the back of his mind he could hear Ozpin telling him to turn back, but this only spurred him on, spiteful of the events earlier that day. Eventually the trees fell away leaving Oscar alone in a forest clearing, the trail leading directly though the field and into the shadows on the far edge. Hairs still raised Oscar began jogging across the field, the night silent except for his boots on the packed dirt. When he was less than a hundred meters from the forest a sharp cry cut through the silence, and before he could realize what was happening, a large dark form barrelled into his side, sending Oscar tumbling onto the grass. He lay dazed, sprawled on his back for a moment while he recovered his wits before jumping up and raising his cane. Looking around the darkened field, Oscar couldn't see a threat, before a rustling above him had him diving to the side again. Spinning around he say a large Griffon Grimm turning to face him once again.

The Grimm was pitch black, almost invisible in the low light except for the bone while plates and hateful red eyes. Its beak seemed longer and sharper than other Griffons, the mask leading up into elaborate horns. In the back of his mind he could feel Ozpin slamming against him, trying to take control and saying something about an alpha.But after the earlier battle it seemed the soul that shared Oscars body was too weak to take control. With a smirk he prepared himself to fight the winged grimm. The beast charged again and Oscar dodged, landing a firm strike on the creatures side, blood landing on the ground. Despite his hit, a claw managed to catch Oscar in the side, his aura flicking from the impact. Back and forth the two fought, black blood falling from the grimm and Oscars aura flickering. Eventually the grimm collapsed, but not before gouging Oscar on his arm, sending the cane flying and opening a cut that ran the length of his arm. 

Panting after the fight and proud of himself for winning on his own, Oscar began to moved towards the path again, determined to continue his hunt and ignoring Ozpin. Before he could take two steps he let out a sharp cry, looking down at the cut on his arm and spotting the black blood that seemed to have splattered onto it. In the back of his head Oscar could hear Ozpin trying to say something, but the voice seemed to becoming quieter and more distant, something else drowning it out as Oscar collapsed to his knees, clutching his arm. Before his eyes the wound seemed to heal, black blood absorbing into his skin. Trembling with disbelief, Oscar finally reached out towards Ozpin only to find darkness.. Before another though could cross his mind he let out a cry, his body shaking.  
The black blood flowed through Oscar's body making a multitude of changes in a mere matter of minutes. The most noticeable change was the massive pair of Black wings that ripped through the back of Oscar's shirt, coated in blood that slowly dripped from each feather. Oscar groaned already doubled over in pain from the growth of his new appendages when the rest of the changes occured his body grew more defined like it was carved from stone while his pants tightened until it hurt.

 

In his head Oscar was fighting a losing battle with a dark version of himself, the version created from the Grimm blood and his own darkness, the dark was screaming about being in control, but Oscar was holding him off just barely until a distraction made itself known. A tightness in his pants caused his focus to waver as the darkness surged again, battering against his weakened defenses. Oscar couldn’t contain the groan that fell from his lips. It felt like someone had his nuts in a vice, squeezing and tugging sharply on the sensitive sack. The dark version was grinning evilly, not affected since Oscar’s lighter side maintained control of the body. 

 

The struggle was almost over as the transformation wreaked havoc on Oscar’s Light side weakening him with each passing second. The Dark side looked on with a wicked gleam in his eyes knowing it was only a matter of moments till he would be the one in control. Meanwhile on the outside Oscar’s pants finally gave up the losing battle of trying to contain his new cock letting it spill out of his ripped pants.

The young man looked down in awe at his changed cock, understanding now why his pants had failed and why it felt like his sack was being squeezed in a vice grip. While before he had a respectable 7 inch cock, what now sat in front of him was almost 16 inches of dark veiny equine meat, the head flared and flat leaked a steady stream of pre as his nuts once contained in a tan sack now were more then four times their previous size and held in a dark leathery sack that hung onto the ground.

While staring at his new massive cock, Oscar felt another wave of pain wash over him. Biting back a groan as a second wave quickly followed. Wave after wave pounded over him, making him numb to the sensations of the changes that he could see happening. Oscar’s arms seemed to swell under his shirt until the fabric couldn't contain the rapidly expanding muscle. His chest seemed to inflate, causing the remnants of his tattered shirt to fall to the clearing floor. His new, muscular torso that would put even the monkey fanus he had seen earlier to shame. Thick, solid muscle under rich honey skin, veins visible and pulsing with the dark blood. His pants seemed to follow his shirt, torn asunder by his swelling glutes and rock hard thighs. The nude male now exposed to the light of the moon in the quiet forest field. 

Oscar’s Light side was unable to focus on holding back the new Dark side, that grinned and cackled gleefully as it took control from the weakened Light. Opening his eyes to the real world no longer a unique orange color, Oscar’s eyes now consisted of Black scarlea, and red mixed into his normal orange. Standing up, Oscar took in his new form, his wings marking him as something more than a human and his eyes marking him as something Grimm. With a grin the darkened Oscar let out a laugh into the quiet clearing. 

__________________________________________________________________________  
Timeskip

 

Oscar lay in the clearing, several destroyed trees now littering the edge of the forest. His new strength allowing him to fell a tree with his bare hands. Oscar’s massive cock lay across his thigh, steadily leaking pre-cum into the grass. Each drip of pre-cum caused a small wave of strong musk to fill the clearing blending into the smell of the forest but causing any one other then Oscar to become light headed and confused. 

His ears perked up when he heard a pounding sound coming from the path that he had taken several hours before. Rising up, Oscar moved to the shadows, curious about who else would be going this way so soon after the battle at Haven. Blending into the shadows, Oscar was surprised to see Qrow jogging into the clearing, followed closely by Jaune. Each of the huntsman still ruffled from the night before.

 

“I don’t get how he got this far” Jaune said keeping pace with the older male as they searched the path for any sign of the missing Oscar, not noticing the dark eyes gleaming in the shadows above their heads or the heady scent filling the clearing and causing the two to pant a bit, their bodies producing more sweat as they got dizzy.

“Kid must have left right after the battle. Chasing after Hazel and the others probably. Still, even with a head start, Oscar must be tired after that battle, can’t have gone too much further than this.” Qrow said, coming to a stop in the middle of the clearing. The older huntsman walking off the path to where Oscar and the Griffon had fought hours earlier. Red eyes surveying the gouges in the ground and flattened grass. “Kid was here, fought a grimm by the looks of it. Something that can fly.”

Jaune sat down his body hot and legs heavy his hand landed on the grass and he groaned as he pulled it up to see it coated in something. “Oh man what is this?” Jaune asked raising the hand coated in Oscar’s pre-cum to his nose and sniffing it only to have to stifle a moan as his cock went rock hard pulsing in his pants from just the scent. Taking another deep breath, Jaune felt his mind go hazy with lust, cock beginning to leak in his pants. Without thinking, the paladin leaned in and took a lick of the sticky fluid, the taste of the corruptive substance forcing a moan of sheer pleasure from between his soft pink lips. 

Qrow snapped over to stare at Jaune quickly moving to his side and trying to assess what the problem was. “Jaune what is it?” Qrow asked his eyes not noticing the two red eyes staring at them from the trees or the small sound of a thick fluid dripping into a puddle. A small grin spread on Oscar’s face as he watched the musk growing stronger as a second puddle of pre-cum formed at the base of the tree.

Qrow made his way closer to Jaune, hand resting on the hilt of his weapon as red eyes darted around the field. “Come on kid, we gotta keep moving. Something's not right here.” The experienced huntsman said, trying to figure out what was going on, to make the paladin behave in such a way. As he stepped closer to the blonde a strange scent wafted across his nose as the wind shifted. Heavy and musky, almost repulsive but somehow enticing. Taking a deep breath, Qrow could feel his worries draining away as they were replaced by a desire for whatever was causing the scent. Looking down at the blonde that was licking his fingers clean, Qrow realized what was happening and moved to join him. 

Dark eyes gleamed as he saw Qrow give into the musk quitely Oscar dropped down from the tree his cock still leaking pre-cum. He grinned even wider as he saw Qrow lick Jaune’s hand and moan. Moving forward he stayed out of sight but stroked his cock making it’s musk even stronger and laid on the ground. Oscar knew the two males would come to him and it would make their corruption all the sweeter when they beg for it. His long thick cock towered up in the air pulsing in desire, pre slowly leaking over the whole shaft.

Jaune was hazy with lust, the taste of the liquid making his body feel as if it were on fire. He continued to gather what he could from the grass, and was dismayed as he found that the supply of the substance was depleted. Savouring the last of the sticky liquid that he had gathered, Jaune took a moment to inhale the musky scent again. The smell that he found was much stronger than the one from the grass, fresher and hotter. Like comparing something fresh from the oven to something baked over a day ago. Looking around for the source of the smell, blue eyes locked onto a towering shaft sticking out of the field a few dozen meters away. Scrambling to his feet, Jaune dashed over to the pillar, cock rubbing inside his pants and Qrow trailing behind him. 

Oscar closed his eyes as the two approached his wings making it look like he was sleeping on a blanket. He felt his pulse race as he breathed in the purity of Jaune, and the aura of Qrow who was not a virgin but still ripe for the picking. ‘They will both make perfect slaves’ Oscar thought as they stood over his body eyes glued to the leaking flat head of his cock, that with a thought jumped slinging Pre up his body.

Both males dropped to their knees without tearing their gazes from the pulsing pillar. Jaune moved first, wrapping a hand around the pulsating obelisk that was leaking the sticky liquid that made both of the huntsman feel an euphoric pleasure. His hand wasn’t able to close around the shaft, but his thoughts over how large it was vanished when a spurt of the liquid and wave of the heavenly scent came from the slit atop it. WIthout thinking Jaune leaned down and began to lick up what he could, moaning with pleasure at how much better it tasted from the source. Qrow quickly joined him, their tongues fighting to get as much of the substance as possible. 

Oscar opened his eyes to take in the sight of the two servicing his cock and it made him even harder. Quickly Oscar reached out and grabbed Jaune’s head forcing the first few inches of his cock into the blond’s mouth. “Fuck that is it slut, suck my cock, you want my milk” Oscar groaned pushing Qrow down to his leathery sack as he continued to demean both males. Forcing Qrow to breath in the musky smell of his nuts as he slowly forced more of his cock down Jaune’s throat, groaning in pleasure.

Jaune was surprised by the sudden aggression, and the fact that Oscar was producing the fluid. ‘What happened to Oscar? How is he do--- oh that’s good’. Jaune thought to himself, thoughts cut off when the cock in his mouth pulsed and shot a jet of pre-cum straight into the blondes mouth, flooding his senses with lust and pleasure. Oscars grip on his head was forcing him lower, more and more of the shaft disappearing into Jaunes mouth until it hit the back of his throat. With that the younger male began to fuck up into Jaunes mouth, Jaune moaning with every thrust, his cock leaking in his pants, a noticeable wet spot now on the crotch. 

Yanking Jaune off. Oscar ordered “Strip. Sluts don’t wear clothes.” as he also pulled on Qrow’s hair his massive body glistening in the rising suns light. His cock pulsing and covered in saliva from it’s time in Jaune’s mouth. Expectant eyes watched the two as they were forced off his cock by his strong grip on their hair. The two looked unsure so letting go of Qrow’s hair, Oscar gripped the base of his cock and slapped both males before saying “I told you sluts to strip. Now”.

Both males followed Oscars demands, unsure as to why something deep inside them was shouting at them to follow his orders. Jaunes armour was placed on the grass carefully, followed by his sweater and undershirt. Sword, shield and pants quickly joined the pile, before Jaune slipped out of his tight blue boxers, the tent of his erection plain to see, a dark spot on the front where he had been leaking. With that his 8 inch shaft stood proud and leaking in the field. 

Qrow was naked before Jaune had even finished removing his pants, jacket, shirt and pants quickly discarded and weapon set atop the fabric His own 8 inches throbbing lazily, foreskin covering the head. The two stood their naked, wind blowing over their muscular forms. Before Oscar’s gaze he could see them change slightly, Jaune growing more muscular as his shoulders seemed to expand outwards, his pecs heaving larger with each breath and his biceps inflating. Beside im Qrow seemed to grow more defined as if whatever fat he had was evaporating away, leaving his every muscle defined and sculpted. One change that both males shared was their ass, growing larger and firmer with muscle, round and slappable. 

Oscar leaned back enjoying the sight of his two soon to be slaves as they stood before him naked, with a wag of his cock he said, “Good sluts now get back to work but switch positions”.  
Groaning as Qrow skillfully swallowed 8 inches of his cock while Jaune’s tongue worshipped his leathery nuts. Groaning Oscar rubbed his own muscular body with his hands, tracing the deep lines of muscles to his slab like pecs, and down to his sharp v-line.

The two males continued to work Oscars cock and balls, taking in the dripping pre-cum and heavy musk, their minds flooded with pleasure and lust. While this happened, Oscar enjoyed rubbing his new muscles, basking in the power and lust that this new form had. Looking down at the two slaves, he figured that it was time to make things official. 

Leaning down, Oscar moved his hands to their asses and quickly started rubbing and teasing the holes, taking more care with Jaune’s virgin pucker. ‘Oh yes these will do nicely” Oscar thought as the holes started to leak slick and suck his fingers into them. Jaune and Qrow groaned as their holes were worked open both knowing they would soon have another hole filled with this monster cock.

Looking at both males, Oscar motioned for Juane to stand and move a few steps away, the blonde frowning but doing as he was bid, whimpering as Oscars fingers left his hole. Immediately after Oscar gave Qrows hole a few sharp jabs, stretching his fingers apart, stretching the tight muscle for what was to come. The look on Qrows face telling the younger man that he knew exactly what was about to happen. “Get on it slut.” Oscar said, waving his cock to emphasize his point. Qrow moved to do as ordered, his hole pressing against the tip of Oscars horse cock. With a deep breath the elder hunter dropped his weight and Oscar could feel as the tight ring of muscle resisted the intrusion of his massive shaft. 

While Qrow was trying to take the cock, Jaune stood at the side, both envious and terrified of what the other man was doing, the idea of taking such a massive cock up his ass both daunting and exciting. He was broken from his thoughts when Oscar spoke. “Get down here slut and massage me while the other slut rides me.”

Jaune jumped to obey, kneeling next to Oscars form and placing his hands against the other muscular chest. He began to knead the chest muscles, marveling at how much the man had changed in only a number of hours. All the while his cock was leaking into the grass, aroused by the situation and scent coming off Oscar. 

Oscar reached out and gripped Qrow’s hips slamming the man all the way down his shaft moaning at the tight heat encompassing him. He moved his arms back to behind his head and told Jaune “Get your mouth on my pits as you rub my body, slut”. Jaune scrambled to bury his nose in the smooth pit moaning at the musky smell and taste as his tongue lashed out cleaning the pit while Qrow groaned sitting full of the cock not moving yet.

“Stupid whore I told you to ride me” Oscar growls snapping his hips up bucking the dark haired older male, making him cry out as Oscar destroys his hole and prostate. Qrow’s mouth opened in a silent scream, his hips being pulling up only to slam his hole back down on the massive shaft, his own cock was leaking like a broken faucet on the ground his moans and groans filling the clearing.

Oscar continued to buck up into Qrow’s sloppy hole, forever ruined by his horse cock, each thrust forcing his massive balls to jump, their viral loads churning and awaiting release. Each motion cause Qrow to moan and groan, his stomach slightly distended from the mammoth cock wrecking his insides, hammering his prostate. All the while Jaune was working on one of his pits, nose buried in the nearly hairless pit, drinking in Oscars scent and licking off whatever sweat accumulated there. He took his time enjoying how Oscars muscles flexed and twisted with each thrust, aroused by the raw power and masculinity that the other male was displaying. 

Oscar groaned flipping the group over so he was on top of Qrow and started to power fuck the older male, ordering Jaune “Slut get down there and clean my nuts and lick my dick as I plow whore”. Jaune moved his mouth sucking in one of the low hanging orbs and cleaning it as Oscar laid his chest on Qrow’s back fucking faster and harder then before. His own tan ass up turned to the heavens it’s two perfect globes clapping with each thrust revealing the tantalizing hole hidden between them.

Jaune jumped to do as Oscar ordered, immediately slathering Oscars massive nuts with his tongue, or at least trying to while the he fucked Qrows hole, his tongue occasionally tracing up the crack of Oscars ass, and other times managing to catch a lick of the gargantuan, pistoning, cock. Eventually he could see that the massive balls seemed to be tightening, drawing up towards the base of the rapidly fucking shaft, and Jaune anticipated what was to come next. Curious and aroused about what was about to follow. 

With a grunt Oscar felt his nuts draw up and unleash a flood of his hot sticky cum deep in Qrow. Qrow moaned his own cock spurting on the grown as his abs disappeared due to the massive amount of cum filling him giving him a nice sized cum belly. Qrow’s mind snapped causing him to pass out and fall limp on the ground under a huffing Oscar who slowly withdrew his still hard cock from the loose hole that started leaking cum out.

Jaune gulped when Oscar turned to him, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Figuring that running or resisting would only worsen his fate, ‘where did that thought come from’ Jaune wondered, he turned around and lowered himself to rest on all fours, his hole facing Oscar and ready for the taking. Without any ceremony, Oscar stepped towards Jaune, his cock dripping with the load that was just deposited in Qrow. Without hesitation, Oscar grasped Jaunes hips and thrust forward, his lubed cock breaching Jaune’s virgin hole. 

Jaune howled as his cherry was not popped but shattered his mind going blank at the mix of pleasure and pain that wracked his body. Jaune’s arms gave out making his chest hit the ground and his ass to slid another two inches of Oscar’s thick cock into it. Drool poured from Jaune’s mouth as his cock leaked pre-cum and his hole tightened around the pulsing monster entering it.

Oscar didn’t relent on the pressure, driving more and more of his shaft into the formerly virgin hole with a series of minor thrusts, until his balls were pressed against Jaunes legs, and his groin against the firm ass. Being merciful, Oscar gave the paladin a chance to get used to the size for a moment, before figuring that he had enough time, and began to pull out, only the flare of his shaft still in the tight heat. With a shout of “Take it slut”. Oscar drove his cock back in, burying himself fully in Jaune and tearing a mixed moan/shout from the blonde. 

Jaune continued to moan as hands reached around and pulled his upper body so his back was pressed to Oscar’s chest and the hands could tease and pinch his nipples. All the sensations had Jaune’s head light and hanging to the side as he was fucked and teased. His bright pink nipples pinched, tugged and twisted by Oscar’s calloused hands.

Oscar was enjoying the virgins hole, the way that it clenched and resisted, milking his cock with every push and pull. ‘Much better than the other slut’ he thought to himself, while plowing into the heat. He could feel another release approaching, the blondes moans only enticing him, driving him to fuck harder and faster, milking more delicious cries and pleads from Jaune, before finally dropping a load into him. 

Jaune moaned as he orgasmed his stomach swelling with the huge load of cum being pumped into him, his tongue hung out of his mouth as his eyes went crossed and his mind broke. Jaune’s limp body fell further back onto Oscar’s massive chest the thick cock pumping the blond full of cum also holding him up.

Oscar stood up his cock finally soft and two broken slaves laying on the ground his dark eyes gleamed as he mused to himself “Who should be the next slave to join these two whores”


End file.
